Duke Nukem Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Steam Group I have created a Steam Group which you will require Steam to access, however I think think this would be a great way for people to get together and share their ideas and suggestions in real time via Steam Chat. To access the page please go here and join: Steam Group I, Nacho, will be on Steam Chat via the Steam Group whenever I'm online whether I'm working on this Wiki at the time or not. Please join and stop on by from time to time if you need any help with anything. Wiki design I think the Wiki is at the stage where it needs to be properly organized, rather than thrown together as and when. To this end, I think a few projects should be put together to decide on the style and layout this Wiki should have. Each project would have its own community page (called "Duke Nukem Wiki:Game Project", etc.) and discussion page, which will let people talk about that particular aspect of the Wiki, suggest guidelines for, say, image naming, show off/list all related templates, list what is yet to be done and how to do it, and so on and so forth. I think that this page should be used to decide upon which projects should exist, and then new pages can be created for each of them, which can be expanded on to include all the Aims and Goals and other information that project has. This page can also be used to decide what information each project needs to provide, and how thorough it should be. I hope that by getting these projects started, it will serve not only to let people more easily know what needs to be done, but also to stimulate interest in the Wiki. It'll also make it look more professional and more complete, of course, which is always a good thing. The following list comprises some things I've thought up that should be looked at, in one project or another: * Categories - which categories should exist, and what should be put into them. ** e.g. General categories like "Duke Nukem 3D" and "Items", or more specific ones like "DN3D items" (or both?). * Images - their file names should be chosen methodically, and the categories they should belong to should be decided. * Item/weapon/enemy/level pages - Format to be decided on (i.e. what headings, and what information goes where). * Level pages - should the walkthrough be on the level pages, or a separate page linked to from them? * Redirects - more redirect pages to be created, such as hollywood holocaust (i.e. no capitalisation) * Disambiguation pages - should the disambig pages be for disambig purposes only, or should they feature the most likely required page and just have a message like: ** "This page is about the second episode of Duke Nukem 3D. For the first episode of Duke Nukem I, see Shrapnel City (DN)." * Projects - what projects should there be? For example, "DN3D Items Project" for DN3D items only, or for DN3D plus all ports' items, or just "Items Project" for all games? ~ Maruno 17:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) PlayStation levels list: -----------------------------Episode 4 Level 10 --- Quirk Of Fate Level 09 --- Faces Of Death Level 08 --- Ministry Of Fear Level 07 --- Alien Rendezvous Level 06 --- Duke Royale Level 05 --- Gates Motel Level 04 --- Trackside Tragedy Level 03 --- Nightmare Zone Level 02 --- Freeway Level 01 --- Tier Drops -----------------------------Episode 3 Level 09 --- Stadium Level 08 --- Hotel Hell Level 07 --- Fahrenheit Level 06 --- Rabid Transit Level 05 --- Movie Set Level 04 --- L.A. Rumble Level 03 --- Flood Zone Level 02 --- Bank Roll Level 01 --- Raw Meat -----------------------------Episode 2 Level 11 --- Lunatic Fringe Level 10 --- Spin Cycle Level 09 --- Overlord Level 08 --- Dark Side Level 07 --- Lunar Reactor Level 06 --- Tiberius Station Level 05 --- Occupied Territory Level 04 --- Fusion Station Level 03 --- Warp Factor Level 02 --- Incubator Level 01 --- Spaceport -----------------------------Episode 1 Level 07 --- Blank Level 06 --- Launch Facility Level 05 --- The Abyss Level 04 --- Toxic Dump Level 03 --- Death Row Level 02 --- Red Light District Level 01 --- Hollywood Holocaust